In modern vehicles, there are many systems that provide information to the passengers. For example, many vehicles include systems that monitor vehicle parameters, like vehicle speed, fuel level, and mileage. Moreover, as additional technologies are integrated with vehicles available information provided to passengers continues to grow. Furthermore, autonomous vehicles may include even more indications that are provided to passengers. However, when the vehicle is operating in an autonomous mode the passengers, particularly the driver, may become easily distracted or may otherwise not be paying attention to the operation of the vehicle or its surroundings. For example, the driver may rotate his seat to face other passengers in a back seat area or may direct attention to a display that is showing entertainment content. Consequently, difficulties arise with ensuring passengers including the driver are appropriately notified of various events.